


When I kissed the Teacher

by Harrypotterworks (ReadingIsFundemental)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: ABBA, Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Dancing, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, Magic, Mamma Mia! References, Minerva - Freeform, References to ABBA, Singing, sining, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsFundemental/pseuds/Harrypotterworks
Summary: Transfiguration class, Lily's list of regrets, ABBAThe Marauders have a surprise for Professor McGonagall





	When I kissed the Teacher

When I Kissed the Teacher

There are very few things Lily Evans Regrets, eating that 5th bowl of cereal, letting Sirius style her hair, and telling James he was looking good, while she was under the influence of fire whiskey, to name a few, however she was about to add a new one.

Professor McGonagall was showing her transfiguration class how to turn a beetle into a button when the doors of her classroom were kicked open by none other than James Potter.  Mr Potter happened to be playing a guitar, and was dressed head to toe in clothes that resembled the group ABBA. White flared disco trousers and a white and blue sequined top, with tassels hanging from the sleeves. Not to mention the white platform shoes.

James must have only strummed a small riff before the queen himself, Sirius, twirled into the room, in identical clothing to James.

Sirius raised his wand-microphone to his mouth and swaggered up the middle of the classroom pointing to Professor McGonagall.

“Everybody screamed, when I kissed the teacher” Sirius sang confidently,

Remus and Peter, obviously being a part of this, screamed in response, jumping from their chairs, ripping off their robes, to reveal costumes almost identical to Sirius and James, only more blue than white.

Remus removed the cloaking charm from a set of drums in the back of the room, and quickly made his way over to them.  Peter made his way over to James, where he and James would sing the backup vocals.

“And they must have thought they dreamed” Sirius walked closer to McGonagall,  dramatically swaying his hips and winking at her

“They dreamed” the trio sang

“When I kissed the teacher, all my friends at school, they had never seen the teacher blush, she looked like a fool” Sirius reached up to stroke her face and she slapped his hand away, Sirius put his hand on his heart and spun around to face the class, flipping his hair in McGonagall’s face, “Nearly petrified, 'Cause she was taken by surprise”

“Oh I wanna, I wanna kiss the, oh I wanna, I wanna, kiss the teacher” Peter and Remus sang as James helped Sirius with the Chorus

“When I kissed the teacher, couldn’t quite believe her eyes, when I kissed the teacher, my whole class went wild” Sirius motioned to the class to cheer “as I held my breath, the world stood still, but then she just smiled” Sirius turned back to the professor and shot her a bug cheesy smile, which was slightly reciprocated.

“Smiled” Remus and Peter sang lightly into their wands,

“I was in the seventh heaven, when I kissed the teacher” Sirius skipped up to her and grabbed her by the hand, at first she resisted but with a little brute forced, and her tripping down the steps, Sirius won her over

“What a mad day” Sirius exclaimed as he and McGonagall ‘quick waltzed’ though the tables and around the classroom

“Ah, ah, ah” James had to pull away from his wand to stop himself from laughing at their awful dancing

“Now I see everything, in a different light. What a mad day, I was up in the air, and she taught me a lesson alright” Sirius dipped and pulled her back up, which through her into a fit of giggles, “I was in a trance, when I kissed the teacher, suddenly I took the chance, when I kissed the teacher, leaning over me, she was trying to explain the laws of geometry, and I couldn’t help it, I just had to kiss the teacher” he spun her out and then he danced down to James, to switch places, so James could sing to Lily, but he tripped over his feet and spun around to look back a Professor McGonagall.

“What a mad day” She sang out powerfully, her accent still present in her singing, “Now I see everything, in a different light” She walked down the middle of the classroom and grabbed Sirius “what a mad day, I was up in the air, and he taught me a lesson alright” she spun him around and then dipped him.

Sirius smile went from ear to ear as he and she sang the last part together “What a crazy day, when I kissed the teacher, all my sense had flown away, when I kissed the teacher, my whole class went wild, as I held my breath, the world stood still, but then she just smiled, I was in the seventh heaven, when I kissed the teacher”

“(I wanna hug, hug, hug, hug), When I kissed the teacher (I wanna hug, hug, hug) When I kissed the teacher (I wanna hug, hug, hug, hug) When I kissed the teacher, (I wanna hug, hug, hug), When I kissed the teacher” The Marauders and McGonagall sang together for the last part of the song.

The class went wild, cheering, clapping and quite a few laughing.

“So Minnie, how about that kiss?” Sirius winked at Professor McGonagall,

“Well, Mr Black, since you asked so nicely” Professor McGonagall walked closer to Sirius and he stood frozen still “Two Rolls of parchment on classroom etiquette, on my desk tomorrow morning” she smiled “Just for you Mr Black”

“Come one Minnie! I know you felt the chemistry we having, we just sang a duet”

“Three Rolls” Professor McGonagall sang out, opera style

James was sniggering in the back of the classroom, along with Peter and Remus, as the three tried to sneak out of the classroom. 

James, not looking where he was going, backed into something.

“Oh my” the boys recognised the voice, they jumped and quickly made their way into the classroom again, “Wherever did you get those outfits?”

“Ah, Albus” Professor McGonagall spoke respectfully, as the boys eyes were as wide as saucers “You just missed a miraculous performance”

Dumbledore smiled, “Actually Minerva, I was watching from behind the door”

Sirius smirked “If you tell Minnie to not punish me, I will personally go and get you an outfit sir”

Dumbledore didn’t hesitate “Done, no punishments and class dismissed”

“Albus!” Minerva screeched, clearly not happy

“Minerva!” he screeched back, “Have you seen those sequences!”

She pinched her nose, closed her eyes and turned to walk to her office,

“Till our next duet my love, you can’t escape me!” Sirius called out

“Only two more years” Minerva whispered to herself as she closed her office door.

Lily was frozen in her chair at the sights going on before her, Sirius was handing Dumbledore an outfit identical to his, James and Remus were helping Peter out of his as the zip had gotten stuck.

She slammed her head into her hands and began rubbing her temple.

Introducing the boys to ABBA over the summer break, was definitely making it onto her short list of regrets.

“Well? How do I look?” she heard Dumbledore ask and that was when she knew it was time to leave. 

She stood up, grabbed her book and turned to leave, but the sights before her had gotten worse.

James was lying on the floor, his shirt missing, with Remus and Peter pulling at a boot each. Remus was out of the boots and Peter had his shirt off and one boot on.  Dumbledore was now fully dressed in a ABBA outfit, boots and all.  He and Sirius were doing the dance moves to night fever and ‘shaking what their mama gave them’ Sirius’ words not hers.

She quickly made her way out of the classroom and couldn’t help let a smile slip onto her face, thinking about her idiot friends.  The smile quickly disappeared when her mind flashed an image of Dumbledore in those tight pants.

“Yup, definitely on the regret list”


End file.
